


You summoned me (Deluxe Edition)

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the longer and much more smutty version of You Summoned me: "Emma has become the dark one. One night Regina is missing Emma and decides to take matters into her own hands. She is lying in bed at the mansion and needed release! When she is half way through she starts to whispers Emma’s name. Well guess who pops up because she thought Regina was calling for her. Just to catch Regina in the act!" Original prompt made by revansbane on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	You summoned me (Deluxe Edition)

**(This is the deluxe edition of "You summoned me" so the story doesn't follow where I left, it's a mere rewriting with more carnal pleasure for both of our ladies ;) In the story there is also an extract of one older drabble of mine "Lips" from "Words of Desire" in case anyone recognize it.)**

After closing every door and window Regina turned back towards her bed, her hands still holding the dagger with Emma's name embedded on it. Glancing at it she sighed and seated in the edge of the mattress, her hands caressing the letters one by one, stopping for a moment in the curves of the "S" and in the intricate patterns that were engraved at both sides of the name.

Putting the dagger on the silver jewelry box that had been transformed into the usual place or the dagger she turned off the lights with a flick of her wrist and covered herself, letting the silence and darkness surround her, relishing on those moments of complete quietness; something that she had missed over the last years even if a part of her had always feared the thought of being alone.

And alone she was since Henry was now with the Charmings, the boy wanting to be near the little new family for the time being and Regina hadn't exactly fight against his wish since she also wanted some time for herself.

Looking at her right she narrowed her eyes, discerning the peaceful looking little box in where one of the darkest powers of all realms rested.

"Emma" She thought but she didn't say it, knowing that the blonde was going to be able to hear her if she did.

Regina felt the coolness of the sheets against the parts of her skin that weren't covered by the silk pajamas she was wearing, the fabric of the clothing also touching and cooling her overheated body in a way that made her struggle against the unexpected pleasure she felt.

Biting her lower lip she opened her eyes, trying to sooth her sudden need with the obvious solitude and darkness of her room. However, as soon as her eyes were open, she moved a little, feeling the way the sheets slide and move against her; caressing and touching her in a gentle way that made the brunette hum, feeling the way her body was reacting to the simplest of touches.

Looking at the closed blinders she let her face rest against the head of the bed, the hardness of it making her rise her brows as the rest of her was surrounded and touched by gentle, soft fabric.

Smiling, she simply let herself relish into the sensation, not doing anything in return, just letting herself feel.

Little by little, almost reluctantly, she raised her arms below the sheets and caressed her silk covered breasts, her digits gliding over the fabric, leaving her a phantom sensation that made her sigh in pleasure; her nipples starting to harden in response, playfully touched by the clothing she was wearing and her thumbs. Moving against the fabric this time Regina started to play and tug her nipples, her neck starting to arch, soft pants breaking free, passing between her parted lips that now felt dried and thirsty.

The brunette opened her eyes, not sure of when she had first closed them and looked around her, the darkness surrounding her as inside her body she felt like fireworks were melting slowly, growing and changing with the soft flick of her thumbs. She could feel the arousal and yet she didn't understood why with something so little she was starting to feel as if every ending nerve inside of her was slowly being light on, as candles readying themselves for the big moment.

Her digits twined in the middle of her now painfully aroused breasts, her nipples softening a little when she didn't continue her ministrations as the phantom lines of where her hands had been caressing kept her wide awake, her body still responding at her touch as she tried to fight the fire she felt inside of her.

Losing once again against her own self she carefully started to unbutton the upper part of the pajamas, the clothe so thin that it slid off her body, leaving her chest free to her wandering hands, her arms the only thing the fabric covered as she started not only to tug and play but grab and rose as her aching breasts continue giving her a pleasure that she had denied herself for too long.

Flashes of blonde hair and green eyes started to invade her mind, her tongue now licking her lips as another gasp abandoned her mouth, old memories of banter, of mercurial fury came back to her; the old necessity of just make the other woman look at her and beg making her smile a little as her whole body reacted at that, her thighs clenching playfully inside her pants, her clit tingling when she recalled pink lips and shimmering eyes, the eyes she had imagined so many times during her nights that she had grown accustomed to see the other woman in her wildest fantasies, simply looking at her, threatening her.

Unless now her fantasies were something else entirely; blonde brows rising playfully as green eyes twitched mischievously towards where Regina needed, pale long hands touching where she was touching, giving her, permitting her have what she suddenly realized that she desperately needed.

She fought the name that threatened to escape, her eyelids fluttering shut as her right hand started wander, moving lower, splaying her digits towards her stomach, caressing her skin that seemed to be on fire, a ranging heat growing inside of it every single second she denied herself the next step.

"Emma" She finally said, a whisper that was swallowed by the four walls of her bedroom, her voice filled with desire, the sound almost too soft for her to listen to it and a part of the brunette hold her breath, waiting, waiting for the telling signs that everything around her was about to change. Her hands stilled for a moment, her right one grabbing now the waist of the pajama pants, twisting the fabric, pulling it slightly downwards, letting the first inches of her hipbone and the smooth expanse of flesh that lay behind that free.

The other part of her opened her eyes and bit the corner of her lips, feeling the slight pain filling her for a second before abandoning her body, a sudden rush of magic covering her and the bedroom in a magic dirty white cloud that glowed against her skin for a second before disappearing, leaving behind the same blonde she had been thinking about and a strange glow that illuminated the room in a dim golden light.

The changes that Emma had gone through after transforming into the Dark One weren't exactly physical in nature. From time to time a strange glow on her eyes made everyone around her remember that she was containing the darkest powers of all but apart from that the green emerald pupils of the blonde were still the same. Green eyes that now eyed Regina in a calculating expression, cold irises betrayed by the smirk that was blossoming on those lips that Regina had imagined tracing with her tongue less than a few seconds before.

The most important change on Emma was one that neither of the ones implicated had expected and yet was the one what was making Regina breath fast now, feeling her heart almost tremoring inside her ribcage, the hand that had still been caressing her breasts completely still, knowing that even if she was partially covered by the now ruffled sheets Emma could see what she was doing. She felt like a bird being watched by a playful cat and knowing how feral Emma had turned after what she had experience the brunette knew the truth about that statement. Emma wasn't just Emma anymore but a recipient of one of the most ancient magic in all realms, one that channeled what Emma had inside of her and brought to the surface, making the beautiful blonde woman growl and react as a caged animal. An animal that, looking at the way she was now eyeing Regina, was pretty sure of what she wanted now and then.

"Well Regina" Emma finally said, her eyes never leaving the point where the brunette had her other hand, her nails digging themselves on the soft skin of her hip as she kept looking at the dark one, completely raptured by the blonde's eyes "It seems you've summoned me"

Regina nodded and swallowed. She wasn't afraid, not really, but the painful wave of desire was still growing inside of her, making her feel tiny against Emma's obvious power, a power that covered the four walls of her room, making her swallow once again, making her want to ask Emma to just do what they both wanted to start.

Behind all that, however, Regina knew that if she stood and challenged Emma and asked the woman to leave the blonde would probably respect her but it was the possibility of just letting Emma enter inside the walls she had once created what meant and made her feel as if she was in fire, her reason quickly melting away alongside with everything else.

Smirking at Emma and savoring the moment when the blonde looked at her lips and bit her own she stood, letting the sheet fall and her curves finally free to be openly looked at from the standing woman in front of her. Emma didn't move, her eyes traveling down, touching Regina's collarbone without any real caress. It didn't matter though because Regina could feel those phantom touches the same way she had felt the ones she had make herself feel earlier.

The green eyes of the blonde stilled on Regina's breasts, the curve and weight of them visible for her in the dim light of the room, the sight of the now completely hard nipples making Emma smirk and bit the interior of her right cheek, wanting to savor Regina's body until the former queen couldn't take anymore.

"Emma?" The brunette repeated, dragging the syllables and making the blonde's neck snap back at her eyes, the taller woman finally moving a step closer to the bed, her hands touching the still covered and clothed legs, nails grazing the fabric, making the older woman pant for a second as images of what Emma could do with those hands appeared in her mind.

Neither of them were naive enough to think that what it was going to happen was going to be slow or sweet. Emma wanted something; something that Regina was ready to give and take from the blonde's herself. The implications of what they both were doing would hit them once the moon hid and another day started. But for that night they were going to pretend that those things didn't exist, didn't matter.

Emma's magic started to titillate between her fingers, the blonde letting Regina's enough time to know what it was going to happen before it actually happened. Regina shook her head and grabbed that hand, feeling her own magic react to Emma's with a sudden burst that touched both of their hands, fueling her desire for a second while making Regina's thighs clench once against as Emma felt the movement of those muscles against her. She was now seated on the mattress, close, too close to Regina and yet too clothed and too far for the liking of both of them.

"No magic" The brunette said, her voice deep, hoarse, promising Emma something that the blonde was decided to taste.

"No magic" Emma repeated, nodding and accepting the deal, not even caring about it as her eyes drank again from the sight that was Regina Mills, the curves and planes of the woman's body making her own ache and ask for some kind of release. One that Emma didn't want to feel for now.

And so Regina straightened, her hands playing with Emma's clothes, ones that Regina didn't remember to have seen on Emma before but that it suit her nonetheless.

"You woke me up" The blonde clarified when she felt Regina's appreciative look on the muscle shirt she wore. The pants she wore looked also too good on her body and the blonde's eyes twitched when Regina hands caressed her toned abdominal muscles for a second before starting to tug the hem of the shirt. "I simply appeared with what I was sleeping on"

Regina didn't answer, not directly at least, she simply kept tugging the fabric until Emma raised her arms, letting the brunette undress her with a smile adorning her lips.

"Come" She directed once Emma was half naked, her body hovering over her, their breaths ragged.

The blonde didn't listen to her, she simply pounced, covering Regina's body with her own, arching her back and feeling Regina's curves against her. The bed's sheets between them as their chests touched making both of them groan in pleasure and in anger since they couldn’t feel the other’s body completely due to the fabric and the clothing.

Regina's breath itched as Emma finally kissed her, teeth and tongue lavishing, marking, her while the brunette herself grabbed the blonde's neck and just pushed her body against the toned and lean body of the former savior. Passion was the only thing that filled her mind and so she let it take her, her sex now completely on fire as she started to move her hips against Emma's. She was still half dressed and the sheets were covering her but she could feel the wetness that was slowly but surely starting to make her inner thighs slicker. The brunette moaned when Emma's hands started to roam as she moved away from her mouth, her teeth now going down her neck, biting the pulsing point with such force that Regina needed to fight back a sudden cry, a mix of pleasure and pain crashing against her. Her own hands roamed all over Emma's shoulder blades, her nails opening little wounds on the blonde's back, making her hiss in pain against her neck.

Both of them knew that magic could have make those marks disappear but neither of them used the magic to heal them, sweat starting to cover their torsos as Emma used her hands to support herself, looking intently at Regina's who was now looking at her with her back completely against the mattress, her hands sliding off Emma's shoulder blades and finally grabbing the blonde's narrow waist, her lips opening slightly, inviting the blonde for more.

"Let me" The blonde said, her voice loud, confident, strong and Regina nodded, closing her eyes, her chest heaving when Emma moved downwards as she moved away the sheets and simply sliding the brunette's pants until they were pooled on the woman's feet. Regina shuddered when her whole body was finally visible for Emma while the woman looked at it from where she was now kneeled, her own pants tight against her sex as she looked at Regina's with a smirk and the same feral look as before.

"If you don't undress in the instant I'm going to be the one making you scream in the next minutes" Regina growled, her voice much more deeper than before, a growl resonating behind her words making her look as the woman she had once been, who had dominated nations and reigns with only a few chosen words.

Emma didn't stop to tease anymore, her hands going directly towards the waist of her pants, peeling them in a quick fashion as she moved upwards once again, the mattress of the bed screeching a little when she finally laid her body next to the brunettes, the pants now halfway her legs as she stared and licked her lips in anticipation.

This time it was Regina who attacked the blonde woman first, her hands grabbing Emma's hair and pushing the woman against her, moaning in the kiss as she bit the lower lip of the blonde, making her groan in pain as the first drops of blood ooze from the newly open wound. Emma replied in the same way, biting and raking her hands over Regina's abdomen, moving them until she finally grabbed the brunette's breasts, pain mixing once again with pleasure as she tugged at the older woman's nipples, her eyes glowing with the magic she felt swirling inside of her but she prevented to release.

Regina also felt the increase of magic inside of her, the power wanting to be released almost as desperately as she wanted to make the other woman writhe both in pain and pleasure until neither of them could take it anymore.

Her sex was dripping when she finally grabbed one of Emma's hands and dragged it down her torso until she felt the warm digits of the blonde millimeters away from the apex of her legs. Emma moved away from her for a second and nodded, one of her legs on top of Regina's body making the brunette able to feel Emma's wetness against the her skin.

Then, as Emma finally moved her fingers and Regina felt the touch on her engorged clit she felt her magic pulse and rush over her body, making her see purple and white behind her now tightly closed eyelids. It wasn't an orgasm and yet she felt completely drunk with it; the magic hadn't been released but every touch, for little that it was, came with a new sudden burst of that same pleasure, pleasure that only help to escalate everything to new heights as Emma moved against her, her eyes glowing brighter each time Regina moaned, not caring about anything else but the new burst of energy.

The older woman finally moved her body and turned, both women now facing each other in the completely undone bed with ragged breaths, their chests mashed together as Emma licked the corner of her lips where blood still dripped from were Regina had bit her minutes before.

Regina put her right hand between both of them, eyeing Emma's eyes as she felt another burst of bottled magic running between them, making Emma's body twitch, one of her hands still touching Regina's sex, teasing her in a way that the brunette hadn't thought possible from the rather impatient blonde.

Not bothering on even warning the former savior Regina moved her hand until she finally arrived at Emma's own dripping sex. Not bothering on touching the needy clit of the woman she went directly for Emma’s entrance who, crying for more, moved her hips mashing them together as Regina blinked the new rush of magic away, trying to keep herself from becoming undone as Emma abandoned her clit and dug two digits on her sex in the same frenzied fashion Regina herself had done seconds before her.

"I'm going to make you beg" The blonde whispered roughly, her eyes changing as the influx of bottled up magic became even stronger than before, escalating their pleasure as both of them carefully denied their orgasms to each other by avoided touching them where they desperately needed most.

It was Regina the one who moved again, straddling Emma this time between her legs as she rose looking at the younger woman who, for a second appeared innocent with her hair splayed around her and her lips tinted red. However, the illusion was short lived since Emma bared her teeth and moved away her hand from Regina, making the other woman growl.

"Move" The blonde said with a cocky expression as she cleaned her digits from Regina's juices with a teasing tongue, a glint of mischievousness glinting behind her pupils as the hand Regina had had deep on Emma's folds moved away. She had expected Regina’s revenge but when the brunette woman simply started to move against her in a desperate attempt to just keep feeling she moaned at the sight.

"More" She breathed, grabbing the brunette and knocking her, rising herself and hovering over Regina until their bodies were once again touching, heavy breaths and wandering hands the only real thing as they kept looking at each other, trying to see what the other was going to do next.

Emma grinned as another wave of magic pleasure rushed over them and moved downwards, pushing the brunette's legs apart and staring hungrily at the sopping sex of Regina who grabbed the blonde's pale shoulders painfully when Emma finally opened her mouth and licked her.

“Are you done with the teasing?” She said, trying to keep her breathing as normal as possible. It was useless and she knew it the second she felt a laugh that reverberated through her. The blonde didn't answer, just licking her major labia with parsimony, green eyes glinting as Regina moaned wantonly, not even thinking about overpowering Emma anymore.

“Not yet” Emma answered, rising her head for a second, her tongue grazing the brunette's clit with her letter. She pushed Regina's legs wider, making the brunette woman moan once again when she felt her muscles flex and tremble a little against pale warm hands.

Emma hummed at that and sucked on Regina’s sex, coating the brunette’s juices on her tongue before actually swallowing them, the older woman’s labia engorging under Emma’s eyes, the clitoris burning, asking for attention as Emma kept biting the now softer and plushier flesh.

“Keep doing this” Murmured Regina, her hands turning into fists as she fought the need to grab the blonde’s hair, knowing that the second she did it she would be completely lost. Magic cursed through her body and she felt the beginning of an orgasm curl her toes.

“Needy” Replied the blonde as she changed her position slightly to keep touching and licking without actually letting the brunette arrive at the release she knew she needed.

“Emma” Warned Regina, her arms trembling as Emma’s mouth licked her lower lips once again, her sex demanding for more as the blonde’s tongue entered her for a few seconds before moving away.

"As you wish" The dark one replied, chuckling as she let Regina go and crawled upwards the brunette's body, entering her while the heel of her hand rubbed the woman's nerves, making her come closer to orgasm.

Regina's body shook once as she moved and curled against Emma's body as it spasmed, coming completely undone between Emma's arms.

Feeling spent Regina sighed and opened her eyes, looking directly at Emma's. From the corner of her eye she could see little puffs of magic that she had apparently been released and sighed. Emma smirked, removing her hand when the brunette's body finally relaxed and cleaning her digits with her tongue once again.

"I think you'd said that no magic" She comment casually and Regina growled, her annoyance turning into a smirk of her own when she realized that Emma was still looking on the verge of letting herself go.

"Shut up" She ordered, moving closer to Emma and sliding her hands down the younger woman's body, ready to win the second round.


End file.
